


Summation

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [11]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels more like herself when she's with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summation

Nyota should feel different in his presence. They are something she would never have imagined doing until she did.

Instead, she feels more like herself when she's with him.

Nyota talks with her hands. Spock smiles with his eyes. He doesn't always understand, but he listens. She extends the same rare courtesy.

Sometimes, he studies her for long, quiet moments as his gaze sweeps over her skin, then meets her eyes.

She wants him to unravel her, with word and touch, until the disparate parts that make her up are laid bare.

She knows that he would count them all.


End file.
